Breakaway
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Crystal returns to Charming 12 years after she left. She comes back older, broken, and scared. She has lost all her trust in men. Will she learn to trust Jax who broke her heart before? Will she be able to trust the club to keep her and her kids safe?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I know I have so many SoA fics going right now but I can't seem to quit writing… You will also notice they all get updated every day or every other day... This is another new one so I hope you enjoy it… It will have Jax, Happy, Tig, Juice, and Opie in it with OCs as usual as well as the rest of the Sons! LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *starts to cry but then remembers something and smirks* But hey I own my women and ummm I own Jax for the night!

Crystal was in pain and ready to drop but she kept pushing on and finally she saw the sign for Teller-Morrow Automotive. She let out a sigh of relief because she wasn't sure if she had to go much further if she would make it. She looked in the backseat and smiled when she saw that her baby boy was fast asleep. She looked over on the other side of the back seat and saw that her twelve year old daughter was also fast asleep. She was happy about that because she wasn't sure how this would go.

As soon as she pulled into the parking lot of T-M her car quit running but she was able to coast it to a parking spot. She was just happy that it made it this far. She looked out her car window and saw a group of guys staring at her car. In the middle of the group she recognized Jax, Opie, and Tig. She couldn't help but wondered if they would even recognize her.

She pulled her visor down and looked in it and let out a sigh of relief that the make-up she caked on her face was still there and covering all her bruises. She looked back into the back again and sighed once more in relief when she saw that her daughter and son were still sleeping. She took the keys out of the ignition before opening her car door and gently stepping out of her car making sure that she locked the doors since her babies were in it. She didn't want them to hear what she knew was bound to be a fight or close to it. She also knew she would stay in the parking lot so that she could keep an eye on her kids.

She winced as she put pressure on her broken foot but she hadn't had time to go to the hospital before getting the hell out of dodge when the man she was living with left to go to a business meeting. She knew that she was going to have to get it checked out soon. She avoided eye contact with any of the men as she walked towards them. Even though she could hardly see the bruises on her face with all the makeup she had on she wanted to make sure that they didn't see them.

As she got close to the group she heard Jax ask "Can we help you Darlin?"

Crystal felt a shiver run down her back but she ignored it. She couldn't afford to be attracted to him. She was once before and he crushed her heart. She refused to go there again. She couldn't and not just because she was afraid of getting her heart broken but because of her kids and the fact that she has lost all trust she ever had in men.

She took a deep breath and finally looked up and said "I'm looking for Gemma."

Jax frowned because he recognized the woman's voice but he couldn't place it. He also looked at her and thought she looked familiar but couldn't place her. He wondered who she was and how she knew his mom.

"Well you have come to the right place. But you need to tell us who you are before we go and get her." Jax said. He was going to push for the woman to tell him who she was before he got his mom. He couldn't shake the feeling that he should know this woman.

Crystal should have known that it was not going to be easy but she still hoped. She looked over at her car to make sure that it was in her eyesight. She looked back at Jax and pushed some hair out of her face so that she could see him without there being any obstacles.

"I do not have time for this. Just go and get Gemma. She will know who I am." Crystal finally said. She knew what Jax was up to and she was not going to play his game. She needed Gemma and she needed her now. She could feel the last of her strength leaving her and knew that if she didn't get to see Gemma soon she was going to pass out for more than one reason and if she didn't pass out she was going to embarrass herself by falling to the ground because the pain was feeling unbearable.

Jax glared at the woman and said "Then I suggest you turn around and leave. You are not getting near my Mom without telling us who in the fuck you are lady."

Crystal glared and threw her hands up in the air and said "Fine! Just make sure to tell your Mom when she finds out that I'm dead it is because you wouldn't let me talk to her because I wouldn't bow down to you. My God Jackson you are still a fucking prick!"

Crystal turned around and started to head back to her car. Fuck it she didn't need Jax's bullshit on top of everything she already had going on. When she got to her car she unlocked her door but didn't open it. She turned her head around and saw that Jax was staring at her in shock and she decided on the spur of a moment and flipped him off before turning back towards her car.

She unlocked her car door but before she could pull it open to get in it there was someone behind her that put their hand on the roof of her car. She jumped and yelled really loud which had Gemma coming running out of the office and over to where Crystal was shaking like a leaf.

As soon as the woman screamed Jax took his hand off the top of her car and swore. He backed up a step right before his Mom got to them with Clay on her heels. He looked back at the woman and noticed that she was shaking really bad. He swore again and if he was anywhere other than close to this woman he would have punched something.

"What in the hell happened? Why did she scream?" Gemma demanded.

She looked at the woman and saw that she was shaking so she stepped forward and said "Sweetheart you're alright. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Crystal's heart broke a little at that because Gemma didn't even know it was her and she was still trying to comfort her. She turned around and threw her arms around Gemma and started crying.

Gemma stood still in shock as the woman threw her arms around her and started crying. She turned her head to glare at her son and then looked back at the woman. There was something familiar about the woman but she just couldn't pin point what it was. She gently put her hands around the woman and rubbed her back soothingly.

She said "Shh sweetheart it's okay."

Crystal finally calmed down some and pulled back and said "I'm sorry Gemma. I didn't mean to breakdown like that."

Gemma gasped when she heard the voice and she said "Oh my God it's you. Are you really here?"

Crystal gave Gemma a sad smile and said "Yes, I'm really here. I didn't know what else to do or where to go."

Gemma looked hard at Crystal and saw all the bruises on her face that her makeup was covering or had been covering. She could see the bruises on Crystal's face in places from where the makeup started to run down her face while she was crying.

She turned to look at Clay who was staring at Crystal in shock and she said "Are you just going to keep staring at her or come over and say hello to our baby girl Clay?"

Clay snapped out of his shocked and stepped forward. He noticed that Crystal flinched when he hugged her and vowed that he would find out why. When he pulled back to look at her he noticed things he had missed while staring at her in shock. She was way too thin and she had bruises on her face and peaking out from underneath her shirt sleeves.

"How are you doing Baby Girl?" Clay asked. He noticed that she was tense and kept looking out towards the street like she was afraid someone would show up.

Crystal looked at her Aunt and Uncle and sighed. "I could tell you that I am doing great but I know neither of you would believe me so let me just say that I'm alive. Do you have some place Aunt Gemma, me and you can talk Uncle Clay?"

Gemma and Clay exchanged looks but neither of them said anything and Jax broke in saying "Do you care to tell me how you two know this woman?"

Gemma glared at her son and said "What Jackson you don't recognize her voice? I recognized it the second she said something to me. I can't believe that you don't recognize Crystal."

Jax's mouth dropped open and he looked really looked at Crystal and finally saw what his Mom and Clay must have and he stepped forward to hug her but backed up when he noticed that she flinched. "It has been a long time Crys. I am sorry that I didn't recognize you."

Crystal looked over at Jax and said "Don't worry about it Jax. I have changed a lot in the last twelve years."

Jax nodded and Clay said "We can talk in the office."

Crystal frowned for a moment and then sighed. She really didn't want to have to wake her son and daughter up.

"Can we talk out here please? I need to keep an eye on my car." Crystal finally said.

Gemma raised an eyebrow and said "It's not like anybody is going to steal your car Crystal."

Crystal shook her head and said "I don't care about the car but I do care about what is in it."

Gemma and Clay looked at each other and then into the car. They both gasped when they saw the girl and the baby in the backseat.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews… I'm glad you all like the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Gemma's eyes flashed over to Crystal and she said "Who are the two in your back seat Baby Girl?"

Crystal took a deep breath and said "My daughter Jayden and my son Devon."

Clay looked closer in the backseat and saw what Gemma must have missed when she first looked and he looked at Crystal and said "Is there something you need to tell us?"

Crystal shook her head. "Not right now Uncle Clay. We can get into that later."

Jax and Gemma looked from Clay to Crystal and Clay said "Alright Sweetheart. Would you like to tell us why you have bruises on your face and on your arms?"

Crystal looked down and swore because her arms were not covered like she thought they were. Before she could pull her sleeves down Jax was beside her and pushing them up and swore loud enough to get the attention of the other Sons and had them coming out.

Jax said through clenched teeth "Is your face and arms the only places where you have bruises?"

Crystal looked down at the ground and refused to meet Jax's eyes or even Clay and Gemma's and that is when all three knew that there was more places where she had bruises.

Clay looked at Opie and Happy and said "Grab Jayden and Devon out of the back of Crystal's car and take them into the club house. Then send the mechanics home. We're closed for the day."

Opie gasped and looked at the woman and said "Crys is that you?"

Crystal finally lifted her head and when she saw Opie looking at her in concern she threw herself into his arms. She couldn't help it. She needed comforted right then and Opie had always been like a brother to her and protected her. She may not trust men at all but she still trusted Opie.

Opie looked at Clay who nodded and said "Opie you take Crystal into the club house. Happy and I will get the kids."

Opie nodded and swung Crystal up into his arms and carried her towards the club house with Jax on his heels and Opie whispered "Crystal why didn't you call and tell me you were coming? We have stayed in contact over the years. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you when you first came over to the group."

Crystal shook her head and mumbled "I didn't expect you to recognize me. I've changed the way I look for a reason."

Opie looked down and when he really looked at her he saw all the bruises on her face, neck, and arms. He swore and gentled his hold on her. He heard her sigh of relief and a hard look came over his face. He may not have seen her in twelve years but he still talked to her through e-mails, phone conversations, and letters. Not in any of those things had she ever told him that something was wrong. He knew though that he would get his answers once everyone was in the club house.

He looked over at Jax and said "Do you want to tell the Mechanics to leave? I want to get Crys sat down on the couch."

Jax looked at Crystal and then at Opie and nodded and said "I'll get rid of them. You get her sat down and make sure she drinks something. She looks like she is about to keel over."

Opie nodded and looked down at Crystal and said "When was the last time you ate or drank anything Crystal?"

Crystal sighed and said "Sometime yesterday for me. The kids have ate today."

Opie sighed. "Damn it Crystal you need to take care of yourself."

Crystal looked down and then back up into Opie's eyes. "I can't eat. It hurts too much to swallow."

Opie raised an eyebrow and said "Why does it hurt to swallow Crystal?"

Crystal shook her head again as Opie put her down on the couch gently. "I'll tell you once everyone is in here. When they bring Jayden and Devon in will you make sure they get put in a room please? I don't want them out here especially Jayden. She doesn't need to hear what I'm going to say."

Opie nodded and looked over to the side and said "I'll put them in my room. Here they come with Clay and Happy."

Crystal nodded and leaned her head back onto the couch and shut her eyes for a few seconds. The world was spinning again and she knew that she was going to need medical attention and need it soon in one way or another.

Opie walked over to Clay and took Devon out of his arms and said "Crystal asked that Jayden and Devon go to a dorm room and I volunteered mine. She doesn't want them out here in case they wake up especially Jayden."

Clay nodded and looked at Happy and said "Follow Op back and then you two come out here. There is something wrong with my Goddaughter and I want to figure out what and why."

Happy and Opie both nodded and took off towards the Dorm Rooms and once they had Devon and Jayden laying on the bed with some extra pillows around Devon to make sure he didn't fall off the bed. After double checking Opie looked at Devon and thought that Devon looked to be about six months old or so. Both Happy and Opie walked out of Opie's dorm room but Opie left the door partially opened so that they could hear if one of the kids woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Clay sat down beside Crystal and looked her over. He could tell just from one look that something serious was wrong. Even before he brought it up to the Club he knew that whoever had done this to his Goddaughter would pay for it and more than likely pay for it with their lives. He looked up and away from Crystal when he heard footsteps. He saw Happy and Opie coming back in and he sighed. He knew what he had to do now.

Clay took in a deep breath and looked at Crystal again and said "Baby Girl now you will tell us what is wrong. Why do you look like you are about to collapse?"

Crystal gave a weak laugh. "I look like I'm about to collapse probably because I am. I don't remember the last time I ate. I'm driving with a broken foot and a broken wrist. I probably have a concussion and I know I have several bruised or cracked ribs and maybe a couple broken ones. I have a knife wound in my back and I haven't slept in five days."

At that all of the men snapped to attention and Chibs rushed over to Crystal's side with Opie hot on his heels. Opie gently pulled Crystal up from how she was sitting on the couch and Chibs got behind her and lifted up her shirt. Those who were standing behind the couch saw the knife wound and swore. Then they swore some more as they took in all of the bruises.

Clay looked at Crystal and said "Who did this to you? I want a name and where we can find him."

Instead of answering Clay, Crystal cried out in pain when Chibs touched her back and then her side and Chibs said "I'm sorry love. I'm just trying to see what needs to be done. I take it that you don't want to go to a hospital."

Crystal bit down on her lip and shook her head no. She knew that Emmett would probably have people looking into the hospital so she couldn't go there no matter how much she knew she should.

Jax was angry that Crystal wouldn't go to the hospital and he growled "You need to go to the damn hospital. I don't give a fuck what you say you're going!"

Crystal glared at Jax and said in an angry tone "Fuck you Jax. You gave up the right to tell me what to do a long time when I found you in bed with my supposed best friend. You can go to hell Jax. You have no say so in what I am going to or not going to do right now."

Gemma's head whipped to Jax because she never knew the reason they broke up and she said "Are you out of your fucking mind? You lost Crystal because you couldn't keep your Goddamn dick in your fucking pants?"

Clay and Opie both turned towards Jax and Opie growled "I will deal with you later. Don't think this is the last of it Jax. I told you not to hurt her and when I asked why you two broke up you said it was a mutual thing. You lied to me Jax."

Jax glared at Crystal and said "I wouldn't have had to go to Tara if you would have given me what I needed! One minute you loved sex with me and then the next you didn't want it. What the fuck was I supposed to do?"

Crystal moved forward but stopped when she felt pain go through her side and hissed at Jax "I didn't want it because I was already having some complications and the Doctor said if I was to have intercourse I could lose our baby! So would you have rathered me fuck you Jax and lose our baby and possibly my own life or would you have rathered not get fucked and kept me alive and our baby alive?"

Jax paled at that and everyone else gasped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How come he didn't know that she was pregnant? How could she have not told him? How could he have been so blind as to not see that she was pregnant. He fucked over the woman he loved and for nothing. As he looked in her eyes he saw that she was telling the truth. When he looked deeper into her eyes he flinched because he could see how much she hated him. He could see how much she didn't even want to be around him. Then he thought to himself wait a minute she said she could have lost our baby. Does that mean she gave birth to our child and didn't tell me? If so where is he or she at now? He wanted answers to his questions but he also knew that he was going to have to wait on them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… Sorry about the delay in updating… This chapter will be a bit short!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Gemma glared once more at Jax and then looked back at Crystal. "Baby Girl why don't you want to go to the hospital?"

Crystal sighed and looked around to make sure her daughter and son weren't around and Opie seeing what she was doing smiled and said "They are back on my bed sweetie. They were still asleep when Happy and I laid them down."

Crystal nodded and said "Emmett will find me if I go to the hospital. Hell he'll find me no matter what but at least without a hospital it will hopefully take him longer to find me."

Clay sighed and said "I'll agree to you being looked at here but if Chibs thinks you need the hospital you go. No arguments Baby Girl."

Crystal nodded and looked at Chibs. "I really am fine."

Chibs shook his head. "You're not fine love. It looks like the wound in your back is infected not to mention the fact that it is bleeding again."

Crystal shook her head. "I'm fine Chibs. It does that every once in a while."

Chibs glared at Crystal. "Love it isn't supposed to do that. I know you don't want to go but I can't set the broken bones without knowing which ones are broken. You need to go to the hospital at least for the x-rays."

Crystal started shaking her head and Jax snapped "You're going and that is final."

Crystal turned her eyes towards Jax and his breath caught at the hatred he could see in her eyes and she snarled "I'll go to the hospital as long as it is Opie, Chibs, and Clay going with me. If you so much as come near me or try to come with us I will not go. I don't want you to talk to me and I don't want you near me."

Jax couldn't believe that, that was his Crystal talking to him that way. He has never heard her talk to him like that. He knew he fucked up but he wanted to help her now. Why wouldn't she let him?

Before Jax could say anything Opie said "Alright Crystal Jax doesn't go with us. Will you please go to the hospital?"

Jax glared at Opie but when Opie glared back Jax nodded. He knew that if he tried to push the issue that Crystal wouldn't go to the hospital.

Crystal sighed. "I'll go but first I want Happy and Gemma to promise me that they will watch my kids and not let anyone else but them around my kids."

Clay's eyes flashed in surprise at that and he looked at his wife who he could tell was also shocked but Gemma said "If you don't want anyone but Happy and me around your kids then that is what will happen Baby Girl. But please go to the hospital so that you can get back here quicker."

Crystal nodded because she couldn't say anything while she was trying to get the pain she was in under control. She knew she was probably being harder on Jax then what she should but she just couldn't help it. She hated him for more reasons than she could mention right now. She didn't want to have to think about him.

Clay looked at Chibs. "Does she need to be walking?"

Chibs shook his head. "She shouldn't be walking at all. I'm pretty sure she has a broken foot."

Clay looked at Crystal and said "Baby Girl what in the hell? Who do you want to carry you outside?"

Crystal sighed and talked as another wave of pain washed over her. "Opie can carry me and drive my car."

Clay looked at Opie who nodded and moved forward and bent down to pick Crystal up gently and Opie said "Alright Crystal I'm carrying you and Clay and Chibs will be right behind us."

Crystal nodded and put her head on Opie's shoulder as he carried her out to the car and after someone unlocking it she felt him put her gently on the passenger seat. She kept her eyes closed because she was afraid that if she opened them that the tears she could feel in her eyes would flow over.

Opie shut the door and looked at Clay "You need to get to the hospital before I do and make sure Tara isn't there. After what I learned I wouldn't be surprised that if Crystal saw Tara she would lose it."

Clay nodded and said "We'll get there before you. Once she is done getting checked out we bring her back here."

Opie nodded and got in the driver's seat of the car as Clay and Chibs pulled out. He looked out the car window and saw Jax staring at the car and he glared. Jax may be his best friend but right now he was pissed at him.

As Opie started to drive he said "So is there anything else we should be aware of honey?"

Crystal thought a minute. "If they ask about my past medical history let them know my daughter was born C-Section and that I had complications. They about lost me on the operating table twice."

Opie gasped and his head snapped towards Crystal. "Why didn't you call any of us? Who was with you?"

Crystal sighed and said even with her eyes closed "I made a couple friends when I first moved. Cassie, Steph, Celia, and Katie all helped me. They were there with me day and night. I don't want to talk about this right now Op."

"Alright honey but we will talk about it later. Anyways we are finally at the hospital." Opie said pulling into a parking spot. He got out of the car and quickly went around to get Crystal and then headed into the hospital.

Clay and Chibs were both happy to find out that the bitch Tara wasn't working today. They talked to Doctor Randall who they also knew and he agreed that he would do x-rays and see if anything else was the matter with Crystal. The two men were still talking to Doctor Randall when Opie walked in carrying Crystal.

Doctor Randall took one look at the woman and said "Carry her straight to x-ray. I'll have orderlies bring a gurney down. I'll show you the way and let the technician know what I want done."

Opie nodded and followed the Doctor. He was taking every precaution because he didn't want to cause Crystal more pain than what she was already in. He put Crystal down where Doctor Randall said and then walked out to stand guard by the x-ray room door. There was no way in hell he was letting anyone get to the woman he considered a sister.

Forty-five minutes later Crystal was brought out on a gurney with Doctor Randall behind her and he said "She has a broken wrist, hand, foot, ribs, a concussion, and broken collarbone. I'm going to put casts on the hand and foot and she needs to be in a sling. The concussion is a grade one but you will still need to keep an eye on her. I'm going to stitch the knife wound in her back. She will need to be on antibiotics and pain meds. I will want to see her again but I can come to the club house."

Clay nodded. "Other than all that will she be alright?"

Doctor Randall looked from his patient to Clay and said "She's been through a lot. Physically she will heal but it'll take time. I'm also having blood work drawn up. She told me some of her past history and I need to make sure she doesn't need a blood transfusion. So you guys will be here another hour yet."

Clay nodded. "That is fine but we stay with her."

Doctor Randall nodded. "That's fine. When we get her to a room I'm going to give her something for the pain."

Clay, Chibs, and Opie nodded and followed Doctor Randall and the orderlies to the room Crystal would be staying in. They saw that she was almost asleep so they decided to just sit in there and be there if she needed them. They watched as Doctor Randall stitched her back up and as a Nurse drew her blood.

For the next two hours they sat back and talked quietly all the while keeping an eye on Crystal who was starting to toss and turn. Thankfully before whatever she was dreaming about made her scream out or thrash around too much Doctor Randall came back in with her discharge papers.

"She doesn't need a blood transfusion thankfully but you need to make sure she eats. Her iron level is down and if it gets much lower she will need a transfusion. If you want on my way home tonight I can come by the club house to check on her." Doctor Randall said.

Clay nodded and said "That would be appreciated Doc. Thank you so much for taking care of things for us."

Doctor Randall nodded. "It's not a problem. I put a fake name on the chart. I'll see you guys in about four to five hours. Also wake her up every four hours with the concussion."

Clay nodded and then looked at Opie who nodded and picked Crystal up out of the hospital bed and Opie said "Come on honey we're going back to the club house."

Crystal sighed and then snuggled into Opie's chest. She felt safe there and she didn't want to lose that feeling. She hadn't felt safe in such a long time. She was back asleep before Opie even put her in the car.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… Once again this chapter is a bit short but the next one after this is longer…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Once back at the club house Opie didn't bother waking Crystal up to let her know we were there. He got out of the car and saw Jax walking towards him and he glared and shook his head. He knew that she wouldn't appreciate Jax being the one to carry her in. He quickly went around to the passenger side and picked Crystal up out of the seat. He smiled slightly when Crystal automatically even in her sleep wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on to him.

He looked at Chibs and said "Can you make sure the kids are still asleep?"

Chibs nodded and said "I'll make sure they are still asleep. You get the lass inside and back on the couch."

Opie nodded and followed behind Chibs as he walked towards the club house. He saw Jax looking at Crystal in shock with something else mixed in that he couldn't name. He loved Jax like a brother but right now he was pissed at him. He didn't want to say anything while he was this mad because he knew that if he did then he would probably end up regretting whatever it was that he said.

Opie saw Chibs disappear down the hall that led to the dorm rooms and smiled as he headed over to the couch. When he saw the guys sitting on it he went around and stood in front of them.

When they didn't get up and move he growled "Get the fuck off the couch so I can put Crystal down jackasses."

Tig's eyebrows shot up and he said "We're not stopping you from putting her down. She can lay across us."

Clay came up behind Juice and Tig and said "Get the fuck up off of the couch idiots. She needs to be laying comfortably. She has broken ribs idiots plus a concussion."

Tig swore and pushed Juice to get up off the couch as he himself stood up. Before anyone could say anything Tig took Crystal from Opie and laid her gently on the couch. He saw that she was dreaming and he could tell that whatever it was she was dreaming about wasn't good. He saw that nobody else was going to wake her up but he figured he would. If she was anything like she use to be he knew that she would rather be woke up before she ended up screaming.

He knelt down and gently shook the shoulder that wasn't in a sling and said loudly "Come on Crys wake up before you scream. Wake up woman!"

Crystal's eyes fluttered up and she saw everyone looking at Tig in surprise and she surmised that she must have been having a nightmare so she smiled at Tig and said sleepily "I take it you remembered."

Tig nodded with a laugh and said "Yeah I remembered baby. How are you feeling?"

Crystal looked down and then back up and said "Like I've been run over by a mack truck. I take it I have a broken foot and hand since both are in casts?"

Before Tig could say anything Jax said harshly "What is it you remembered Tig? How do you know so much about Crystal when the rest of us don't?"

Tig narrowed his eyes at the Jax's tone and he snarled "If you'd get your fucking head out of your ass you would remember that she hates to wake up screaming from a nightmare. The one time she did wake up like that and you were beside her she punched you and gave you a bloody nose for letting her wake up from her own scream asshole."

Jax glared but clamped his mouth shut and Crystal looked at Tig and said "Don't let him get to you. It's not worth it anymore. But thank you for defending me."

Tig laughed. "Of course I'm going to defend you baby. You're my little Sis and nobody gets to fuck with you like that."

At that everyone gasped and Crystal groaned. "You weren't supposed to tell anybody that I was your sister. We agreed on that long ago Alex."

Tig shook his head. "No you told me not to and I went along with it. But now I'm done. You have some questions to answer Sis and I want the full and honest answers from you."

Crystal groaned again but before she could say anything a voice called out "Mommy."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Crystal's head snapped towards the voice and she saw her daughter rubbing her eyes and she said "Come here honey. Mommy's right here."

Jayden walked towards her Mommy but came to a stop when she saw all the men staring at her and then one came towards her. She recognized him because of his hair and his cut. Mommy had a picture of him and she told her all about her Uncle Alex.

Jayden ran forward and threw her arms around Tig's waist and said "Uncle Alex!"

Tig was shocked for a minute but then he looked at his sister and said "So you told your daughter about me I take it?"

Crystal chuckled a little. "She knows all about you Tig. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her she had to call you Uncle Tig."

Tig shook his head and swept his niece up into his arms for the first time and walked back towards Crystal and said "She can call me Uncle Alex it's alright sis."

Crystal looked at her daughter and said "Are you alright Princess?"

Jayden nodded a little shyly because she still felt all the eyes on her and said "I had a nightmare Mommy and you were killed. When I woke up and couldn't find you it scared me."

Crystal sucked in a breath. She hadn't realized just how bad Jayden's nightmares were. She closed her eyes on a wave of pain and blamed herself for the nightmares her oldest was having. If she would have left sooner maybe Jayden would still be nightmare free.

"I'm okay Princess I swear. I'm a little banged up but the Doctor checked me over. I'm promise you I'm not going to die." Crystal said with tears in her eyes. She tried to blink them back but she wasn't very successful at it. She never wanted to cause her daughter this much pain.

Tig looked at the crying little girl in his arms and said "Mommy will be alright baby. I won't let anything bad happen to Mommy."

Jayden looked Tig in the eye and said "Do you promise? I don't want Mommy to go away to the angels."

Tig worked hard on keeping his face calm when all he really wanted to do is find the man who beat his sister and the man who has made his niece afraid that her Mommy is going to die. "I promise Princess. We won't let anything happen to your Mommy."

Jayden nodded and then put her head in the crick of Tig's neck. He wasn't sure what to do but he let her stay that way. If it calmed the kid then he would let her do anything. He didn't like seeing his niece in fear even if this was the first time he was seeing her in person.

Five minutes later Jayden wiggled and said "I want down please. I need to go to the potty."

Tig laughed and put her down and Gemma stepped forward and said "Come on Sweetheart I'll show you where the bathroom is. Then we will check on your brother."

Jayden looked at Crystal who nodded and said "It's alright Princess. Go with Grandma Gemma."

Gemma beamed at that and said "That sounds like a good name for me."

Jayden chuckled and let Gemma lead her to the bathroom leaving her Mom with all the strange men except her Uncle.

Tig watched his niece go with Gemma and then turned back towards his sister but before he could say anything Clay said "So why didn't I know about you and Crystal being brother and sister Tig?"

Tig looked over at Crystal who nodded and Tig said "Crystal wanted it that way. We found out about being sister and brother a year or so before she left town. She didn't want anyone to look at her any differently or treat her any differently just because she was my sister. I gave into her pleas because I wanted to make her happy. We've kept in contact but I never told anyone."

Clay nodded and said "Well at least she kept in contact with you and Opie then."

Crystal was tired of being talked about like she wasn't in the room and she said "Hello I'm still here you know."

Clay chuckled and said "I know you are Baby Girl. But we're going to need to finish talking soon but I think for now the talk needs to be kept light since we have little ears up now."

Crystal nodded and said "Thanks Clay. I don't want her having even more nightmares than she already does."

Clay smiled and bent down to kiss Crystal on the head. "It's alright Princess. I'm going to call and order some pizza so that she can have something to eat. When it gets here you need to eat too."

Crystal sighed but nodded. She really didn't want to eat but she knew that she had too.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is short but I wanted to try something different. I wanted to show what Clay was thinking and feeling.

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Clay had just hung up the phone from ordering the pizza's when Gemma walked back into the main room with Jayden and a squirming Devon in her arms. He smiled at Jayden as he walked over to see his adopted grandson. When he saw Devon in Gemma's arms and saw the way the little one was smiling he chuckled and reached over to take Devon from Gemma. He wanted to hold his grandson.

As he was holding him he couldn't help but wonder what his age was. He also wanted to know how old his granddaughter was. As he looked at his granddaughter he couldn't help but notice how much she looked like his step son Jax. He wondered how Jax hasn't placed it yet that Jayden was his daughter. He smiled at Devon as he carried him over to where Crystal was still laying on the couch.

When he got back to the couch he realized that Crystal was dozing off so he decided he would let her sleep until the pizza gets here. This would give him more bonding time with his grandson and his granddaughter. And if he admitted it to himself it would give him more time to think.

He found a chair to sit on and he sat down with Devon on his lap. He looked at the little boy and wondered just how much he has been through since he was born. He chuckled a little when Devon stuck his tongue out. He smiled as he thought about how innocent his grandson really was. Anymore he hardly ever saw innocence so he was going to soak this up while he could.

He looked up from his grandson and saw that Jax was staring at Jayden. He wondered if Jax was picking up on the little things like he did. He smiled as he looked at Jayden and saw that she had Jax's eyes and his nose. When she smiled she had Jax's smile. He shook his head and couldn't help the stray thought going through his head about how much Jax has missed out on because of his own stupidity.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I've been dealing with some stuff which is why I haven't updated my SoA stories in the last couple of days! This chapter is short and it is taking place of what originally was this chapter… I figured I would add a short chapter with Jax's thoughts because then the chapter that would have been this chapter makes more sense… lmao…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Jax couldn't stop the thoughts from running through his head. He couldn't believe that Crystal was back in town. He couldn't believe that she hated him as much as she did. Then again he can't really blame her for hating him. He did cheat on her with her supposed best friend. God he wondered how he could have been so fucking stupid.

He watched her as Crystal lay on the couch asleep. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he thought about how beautiful she still was. Even with all the bruises on her she was still as beautiful to him today as she was all those years ago. He couldn't get over the fact that even though she gave birth to two children, that she was still as slim as she always was. He wondered then about the father of her two children.

His eyes went over to where Clay was holding the little boy Devon and he smiled. The little boy was pulling at Clay's ear and blowing raspberries. He shook his head as the stray thought came through that that could be his son if he wouldn't have fucked up all those years ago. Yes, he had no doubt that if he and Crystal would have stayed together all those years ago that he and Crystal would still be together to this day. He felt his heart break a little as he thought about Crystal with some other man. He wanted to kill the man for hurting Crystal, but yet he wanted to kill the man for even touching Crystal.

He took his eyes off of Devon and looked around until he found Jayden. He stood there staring at the little girl and then his heart started beating faster as he kept looking at her. The longer he looked at her the more he saw. As he looked at her he noticed that she had his eyes, his hair and even his stance. His heart started beating even faster as he realized that Crystal's daughter Jayden was also his daughter.

His eyes stung as he fought back tears. He couldn't really be mad at Crystal for keeping their daughter a secret from him because of what he did. It didn't make the pain he was feeling though any less. He has missed so much all because of one fucked up mistake he made. As he watched his daughter he vowed that he would protect her and that he would get Crystal back in his life some way and somehow.

AN: Ok Katie here, the beta for this chapter. I'm just going to get straight to the point. That was awesome Crys! Loved it! As for everybody else, I'm in a pissy mood and Crys has had crap out the wazoo for so long, she's been trying to write her stories. If I hear one of you says something to her about how long it took… you will be getting a not so nice letter from me and her fiancé. So I'd leave her alone. And if you're anonymously reviewing under the name Me… stop doing it before I report you. Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
